Stephanie's House
'Stephanie's House' is a 19 Episode of Sesame Street Plot It is the eighth night of Hanukkah,Elmo, Zoe, and George and his friends have gathered for a celebration. They light the menorah, spin the dreidel, make latkes, and learn the importance of mitzvah! In this tabbed board book, youngsters will even find a tasty latke recipe and instructions for constructing a dreidel, with rules for play. Min becomes "The Queen Of Make-Believe" and Michael, Shawn, and Tina are the castle staff. She wishes to see Barney (who is dubbed "the royal dinosaur"), later making him king. Barney explains that imagination can turn things into other things. The kids look up at the clouds and start to see shapes, which Tina imagines a tasty rain. Coincidentally, a thunderstorm begins after they finish singing. In the classroom, everyone finds ways to use their imagination, like Tina's pretend tea party. When Michael finds some boxes, Min comes up with trying to build a robot. Barney brings The Barney Bag out to help the kids bring the robot to life. As the kids struggle to find a head for the robot, Barney asks Michael to recite the "Anything String" poem, which shows that even simple things can turn into something else with imagination. Shawn, after hearing this, finds a teapot to use as the head, but as soon as Barney puts it on, the robot comes to life. After the robot performs his song, Michael reveals that it was him inside the robot. While the rain still pours, Michael comes up with the idea of putting on a parade to make the rain stop. This plan works, and soon the sky is clear once more. The kids imagine one last time, pretending the playground platform is a rocket ship. Sesame Street Songs #Do Your Ears Hang Low #We're Here Because We're Here #Boom, Boom, Ain't it Great to be Crazy #Michael Finnigan #No, No, Yes, Yes #Once an Austrian #Grasshopper #John Jacob Jinglehiemer Schmidt #Little Green Frog #Frog Round #Down by the Bay #Risseldy, Rosseldy #Bitty Booty Baby #One Bottle o' Pop #A Ram Sam Sam #Five In the Bed #Be Kind To Your Web-Footed Friends #Make New Friends #Let Us Sing Together Cast *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Fran Brill as Zoe *Steve Carell as Chugalong *Elsie Fisher as Cubby *Ashley Jensen as Tusky *Elizabeth Daily as Princess Eilonwy *Brittany Murphy as Wendy *Nicole Kidman as Alice *Anna Faris as Melody Mouse *Dan Aykroyd as Hum Bear *America Ferrera as Singaling *Kristen Wiig as Warbly *Beth Behrs as Snoodle *Bonnie Hunt as Doodle *Billy Crystal as Little Bunny Foo Foo *Noah Johnston as Little Boy Blue *Jim Cummings as The Ringmaster *Kelly Hu as The Dreidel *Charlie Day as Punchinello *Furious George as George *Jacob Tremblay as Oliver *Kristen Schaal as Jenny *Rain as King George *Pierre Coffin as Simon *Nickolai Stoilov as Jerry *Steve Coogan as Pantouf *Moises Arias as Giboulééé *Kristen Wiig as Kabotine *Miranda Cosgrove as Tournesol *Chris Renaud as Russ *Roo as Larry * Elsie Fisher as Cub * Ashley Jensen as Tusk * Elizabeth Daily as Eilon * Brittany Murphy as Wend * Nicole Kidman as Ali * Anna Faris as Melody Mous * Dan Aykroyd as Hum * America Ferrera as Sin * Kristen Wiig as Stephanie * Beth Behrs as Snoo * Bonnie Hunt as Doo * Billy Crystal as Litle Buny Fo Fo * Noah Johnston as Litle Boy Blue * Jim Cummings as The Ringmaster * Charlie Day as Steph * Jacob Tremblay as Oli * Kristen Schaal as Jen * Pierre Coffin as Sim * Nickolai Stoilov as Jer * Steve Coogan as Pauf * Moises Arias as Giééé * Kristen Wiig as Kabote * Miranda Cosgrove as Toesol * Chris Renaud as Rus Category:Sesame Street